A Nightmare Reality
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: It felt like he was being transported through the tunnels of hell, floating to reach the comforting light above, just out of his reach. He craned his neck to the heavenly place above, fearing that if he glanced down it would disappear. In a relaxing realization he seemed weightless. Free of burden. Free of guilt. This didn't feel normal. Something wasn't right.


A Nightmare Reality

It all started in a haze.

It felt like he was being transported through the tunnels of hell, floating to reach the comforting light above, just out of his reach. He craned his neck to the heavenly place above, fearing that if he glanced down it would disappear. In a relaxing realization he seemed weightless. Free of burden. Free of guilt. This didn't feel normal. Something wasn't right.

Finally the light reached his fingertips and surrounded his body in a glow of comfort. His bare feet came in contact with the fresh green grass. He looked around this unknown place and eventually he spotted a boy on his knees looking down into a ginormous hole in the ground. A young broken boy, Nico de Angelo.

Although Percy did not speak a word, Nico slowly stood up and walked emotionless towards him, "Percy." he stated without even a blink.

Nico reached towards percy and grasped his shoulder, his whole head dropped parallel with the ground as if he was ashamed. "I swear I will save you both. If that the last thing I do then so be it."

Nico then lifted his head to reveal tears streaming down his pink cheeks. He whispered sadly, "I'm so sorry Percy" And then everything happened at once.

Nico's tears turned from clear to gray to black in a matter of seconds. Massive rain clouds came rolling in drizzling with liquid black. Behind Percy there was a girl's scream and he panically examined the field only to see the endless green now spotted with death. When he turned back to Nico he found out that he was alone.

Percy was stunned and scared to say the least. His hands only moments before were so weightless, but know they weighted him down as if Percy didn't belong. He couldn't recall what caused Nico to act so upset or why he felt the need to apologize.

He needed to have a second to regain his thoughts but the girl screamed again and again and again, every few seconds. There was a certain point when he though he couldn't handle this anymore. Impossible thoughts invaded his mind. Escaping his own body seemed like the only solution to rid the screams. At his last moment of sanity, he saw them.

Hazel and frank clung to each other with teary faces and runny noses. It seemed like they were stuck in a glitchy old timey television that repeated a 10 second scene like a eerie broken record.

Hazel screams a bloodcurdling scream and then Frank tightly hugs her and they cry in each other's arms. And it replays and Hazel screams a bloodcurdling scream and then frank tightly hugs her and then they wept together. But Hazel would not stop screaming.

Percy wasn't sure how many times he watched this disturbing scene play out. Maybe it was trying to hypnotize him. But he had to pry him self away when he realized that seeing his friends in this grief pained him more than anything physical.

Much to his horror there was another scene with Jason, Piper and Leo. Piper sobbed into Jason's shoulder while he stroked her hair gently. Leo just sat completely still almost trancelike, his eye bugged like they just witnessed something scaring.

This made no sense to Percy. What happened that was so horrible? That made his friends scream and cry. Why was he stuck in this strange world. His head kept throbbing and his chest tightened after every gasp.

He stumbled along the field of dead grass until he collapsed out of apathy. "What is happening?" he whispered. Percy hit the ground seething, corresponding each word with punching dirt, "What The Hell Is Going On?''

"Percy wake up. Please wake up"

Percy practically jumped to his feet to find Annabeth standing there. She was wearing a angelical white dress and her blond hair waved across her face.

He sighed with relief, "Annbeth! What's going on?"

Annabeth looked lost for a moment, muttering to herself, "falling falling falling." Suddenly she stared back at him with sharp grey eyes, "You have to wake up. I'm all alone."

"I'm right here Wise girl." Percy responded completely confused.

He walked to his girlfriend cautiously, "Are you ok?"

Suddenly he noticed that she had tears rolling down her pale cheeks. she whimpered for a second and then leaned over to wetly whisper in his ear, "I think something's coming."

He doubtedly looked around for the "something". And for a moment everything was sickly quiet. Then he heard booming footsteps. And of course he couldn't see what may approach and he couldn't even tell where it was coming from. The entire field shook deafeningly loud. Louder and louder, his heart faster and faster.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Annabeth shrieked while trying to wipe tears away.

He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize he was asleep. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to wake up but he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

He always used the counting trick that his mom taught him when he used to have nightmares. Even thinking about his mom made him cringe with guilt. He took a shaky breath"1... 2.."

He opened his eyes. The first thing that hit him was the pain in his head. He saw a blurry Annabeth hovering over him, "I think somethings coming."

**Disclaimer: Not mine I can accept that**

**So I thought this was a interesting one shot that shows the perspective of all of the character's reactions to the fall but in a slight bit of crazy mode. **

**If you liked this story be sure to check out my million other ones about the struggles of our friend percy and his companions. **

**Any thoughts, ideas or suggestions you may have are welcome down below! And read to write and write to read!**


End file.
